


Consumed

by edenbound



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: F/F, Infidelity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler probably has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

"Do you know what they're doing?" Irene Adler asks, and Mary really has no response -- she has asked this several times already, but she's seemed more interested in unlacing Mary's clothes, in peeling them off, and all Mary's protests with them. Her mouth is soft, and it's like a poison that ignites a want in Mary that she has rarely known. Oh, she loves John, she wants him, but this is something new, something both thrilling and sickening. "No answer?" Irene asks now, and she _stops_, and Mary wants to grab her hand and guide it, wants to make her do more, wants --

"I don't know," she says, hoping that's not the wrong answer, hoping that Irene won't stop. Irene gives her a grin then, no decorum in her at all, her eyes bright and wicked. She moves her hand between Mary's legs, her soft fingers knowing, a fingertip dragging deliciously, tantalisingly, over the most sensitive part of her. Mary gasps, can't help it, and tries not to think how she must look right now, come undone and flushed and, surely, wicked.

"They are probably doing this, if there's no case," Irene says, and the words should hurt but Irene's tone is sensual, caressing, and all Mary can do is make a little noise. "Probably in a bed, though, because they can take their time over it. I saw them like that, once. Your husband pinned down and spreading his legs, moaning -- "

It should be horrifying. Mary squeezes her eyes tightly shut, trying to find the horror, but she can only move with Irene's touches, only give herself up to it. It should hurt, but all she feels is this new and consuming heat, a spark that's growing and growing in her, making her shake and clutch at Irene, until she's surely leaving marks in Irene's skin.

"Holmes is probably coming to completion inside him _right now_," Irene says, against her ear, and it's oddly like a command -- Mary arches her back, catches her breath in a gulping sort of way, and the spark and flame are a wildfire now, racing through her, a pleasure so acute it hurts.


End file.
